Inner Demon
by The Oracle Dragon
Summary: Sequel to Is This Really Home? Read and Review! Thanks for reading Is This Really Home? If you don't understand what's going on read Is This Really Home? and Wish by blood shifter, also make sure that you read Secrets by blood shifter along with this one
1. New Life

_Inner Demon_

_**Long Version of Summary:**_

Obsidian survived her death and was reborn like a Phoenix emerging from the flame. Now having back part of her memories she must deal with the demon inside her, Unicron. He is the one that gave Obsidian her life back and in turn Obsidian is his new body. Now Obsidian must deal with her inner demon, with or without help.

* * *

_It has been about four years since the destruction of the labs and the Decepticon base. I have been watching Slash ever since, I can't leave her till she is able to defend herself from the Decepticons. Back at the labs I left myself be killed by that sword, I had to wake up. Unicron was clouding my vision thus I thrust myself upon that sword which hushed him._

_The formula Starscream injected me with was the cause of Unicron taking control. It broke the bind and forced him to take command. But I am he as he is I, and I took it upon myself to hush him, for I was already dead anyway._

Obsidian holds out her right hand, a red spark appears.

_Though the body of Starscream was dead, his spark wasn't. I had to know where reinforcements will come to land. When I was with them, we never needed reinforcements from Cybertron and since they no longer have many troops or a base, they will need help. _

_Megatron and the other Decepticons have been wandering around for a long time trying to call for reinforcements and find a base. For four years and six months they've been wandering. They occasionally fight the Autobots and I watch. Sometimes Slash helps out and in turn I save her skin sometimes. She never notices though, they all think I'm dead. _

_I am dead, I am nothing more than a ghost from the past. Thus I have given up my name, Obsidian died four years ago. I am Phoenix, born from the flames of Obsidian's and Unicron's hatred. For hatred is my master._

Phoenix closes her hand and the Starscream's spark returns to her body. She's been living in a cave above the Autobot base. She has made tunnel connections everywhere but then again she doesn't need them since her power returned.

She looks down at the Autobot base and looks inside. Frenzy was enjoying himself as always. But he was given a new look, he is part Dinobot now. A Compsognathus, that same little dinosaur from the Jurassic Park films. Cute and cuddly when in fact it is very deadly. Just right for Frenzy since he's crazy.

Over the years Phoenix is able to change her forms. Anything she pleases to be, but her favorites are the Spinosaurus, the Dromaeosaurus, the Utahraptor, the phoenix, and the grey wolf. But at times she will stay human but rarely she changes into a doppelgänger of Starscream or even Unicron, mini version of him. She can even look like Slash and any of the other Transformers. She can transform now into a Transformer bot mode, whatever look she pleases.

Frenzy and Slash are training inside the Autobot base, Slash is a teenager now, fourteen years. Phoenix sighs, she misses them. She misses Frenzy's crazy antics and personality, she misses Slash's way of waking her brothers and her sweet little face.

"How much longer must I hide from the world?"

"_Till Megatron shows himself to us."_

"Yes, but the question is when. After all, we have to have our tear filled reunion. Ha ha ha!"

Phoenix sits down and lets the warm wind blow at her, her hair grew back only a little but she now keeps it short. As the sun slowly sets for the day Phoenix watched as the stars come out to play with your mind.

"Out there is where you are."

"_I know, I can see us from where I am. I'm in two places after all."_

"Here and there. So what? Just as long as you're still in half you can't wake up and destroy more planets."

"_My dear, that's my purpose. I am a world eater after all."_

"Since when do I care?"

That hushed him up, Phoenix yawns and lays back basking in the coming darkness. The moon was half full tonight, wolves howled in the distance, Phoenix soon fell asleep enjoying the mysterious and melodious songs of the wolf. This was her new life, her life with Unicron.

* * *

**Short I know, but all a good plot. Please review! This is a sequel to 'Is This Really Home?' by me and 'Wish' by blood shifter. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Friends Are Forever

_Inner Demon_

A few days later, Slash was outside the base, watching the stars dance with the full moon tonight. Phoenix was out hunting but also keeping an eye on Slash. Phoenix was hunting in her grey wolf form, she was hunting with a group of grey wolves. They were all hunting an elk, they had it corner against a massive stone and it grunts and hollers out in anger and fear.

Phoenix growled and showed her fangs to the elk as did the others, they snap and yip at it. Phoenix being in her wolf form made her a little bit bigger than the grey wolf should be plus having a green eye and a red eye.

The elk tires to maim one of the wolves that got close leaving its neck open to the side. Phoenix leaps and grabs hold, she throws the elk to the ground and the other wolves jump on top of it biting and ripping the flesh from the dying elk.

It gives of a loud cry of pain and dies letting the wolves and Phoenix a meal to have for the night. Phoenix growls at the males letting the female wolves to eat first, they had pups to tend to and they need full stomachs.

Phoenix sat there and watched as they ate and when they were finished the males got to eat. The pack leader glares at Phoenix but dares not to challenge her. He got his statues from Phoenix who killed their last pack leader. They also knew her in her human form.

The female wolves howl and return to their pups. When all the wolves' stomachs were full, they left the rest of the elk to Phoenix who ate it in peace. As she ate, hunters near by watched with some photographers.

They whisper to each other.

"Right there is a fine grey wolf. She is either an outsider or the dominant female. You saw how she kept the males from eating."

"She is beautiful."

"How long do you think she'll stay there?"

"A few more minutes. She has to fill her stomach."

Phoenix knew someone was watching her but paid no mind, she rather eat than scare them off. She longed for meat for days. The protein kept her body strong and her mind at ease, the blood was sweet as wine.

The photographers take pictures in the full moonlight, Phoenix enjoys the cool night. It brings memories from childhood when Megatron and her use to take long night walks. Planning and talking on how to kill Autobots. But that was Obsidian's life, her past life.

Phoenix finished eating her meal and sat down near the dead elk cleaning herself. She then looks up at the stars.

"_Makes you wonder when we will be whole again."_

"Shut up."

"_It's simple. Return to my head and we'll join. Fully and I will be reborn."_

"Yeah and I will be wiped out of existence."

"_Not really_._ You will just be inside me as I am inside you."_

"I can just kill myself."

"_No! **I need this body!** Don't do anything stupid!_"

Phoenix laughs, looks around and stretches.

"Your talking has changed."

"_Heh, been with you for all these years might as well talk to you in the same way."_

"You sound younger too. More spunk and punk in your voice."

"_Heh, that's what happens when you're in someone younger than you."_

"If someone saw me talking like this, they might think I'm crazy. After all I can only hear you and you're a pain in the ass."

"_In truth, I can talk out so that others can hear me without having to use your body. They will hear my voice."_

"Yeah and you'll scare them to death. 'Ah! Where is that voice coming from?' or 'It's a demon!' heh heh."

"_That'll make my day any day."_

Phoenix scratches her back against a rock.

"I still can't see how you were killed by a couple of Autobots and Decepticons. I mean come on."

"_They used the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. Its power is the one thing, the only thing that can stand in my way."_

"So much for being a 'Demi-God'. Heh heh heh."

That shut him up, Phoenix howls at the moon. Her howl was like a song, many would swear they could hear a song. She soon walks away, back to her home. When she reached home she curled up in a ball and laid her head on her paws. Slash was still down there looking up at the stars.

"Good night Slash."

Phoenix drifts off to sleep as did Unicron. And together they dream, they share thoughts, they share their dreams, they share everything.

Tonight Unicron was dreaming...

"_Look! It's Unicron!"_

"_Get to the ships! Get to the ships! It's our only chance!"_

_Unicron starts to eat the metal planet and all it's inhabitants. Only a few managed to escape Unicron's grasp. After the planet was gone, Unicron was energized and continued looking for more planets. _

_Phoenix hates it when he dreams, for his dreams are meaningless to her, she talks to him..._

"_Don't you ever stop eating?"_

"_Huh? Oh, you saw that?"_

"_Duh, we share the same body idiot."_

"_Well next time don't watch."_

_Phoenix giggles to herself, she knew that was impossible. She perked her one ear, she heard a twig snap. _

"_Gotta wake up now."_

Phoenix opens her eyes a little bit to see no one there, she smells the air and looked around. Someone was here, they must have left. She stood up and walked to the entrance, footprints marked the soil.

"_A Mut Hunt was here."_

Unicron laughs.

"_Well they're lucky we didn't wake up sooner."_

"_I know, but still what was it doing here?"_

Phoenix looks back at the cave, nothing was different. A few bones, sleeping bags, food supplies and other things were hidden from sight giving the cave a clean look.

"Something's not right."

"_Why don't we ask Starscream."_

Phoenix closed her eyes and saw Starscream looking at her with fear.

"_Hello Starscream. You know who that was don't you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do tell." Said Unircron with a laugh._

"_He was checking on you. Deployed by Megatron himself."_

"_They all know I died, she died. I killed those at the base, no one saw me."_

"_True, but the tracer under you skin- -"_

"_I removed it four years ago."_

"_Hmm... maybe they were checking to see if this was a good lookout point."_

"_Next time we talk you better have a good excuse."_

Phoenix opens her eyes and looked back outside, it was still dark and very late. Slash was already gone, Phoenix could see that she was sleeping with Frenzy, he was laying on top of her.

"Frenzy, I miss him."

"_He even thinks you're dead. They all do."_

"I know, but in time I must show myself to them. It gets quite lonely with no one to talk to."

"_You have me."_

"That's not my point. I want to talk to someone that has their own body and can talk to me face to face and not in my head!"

"_Good point. Heh heh."_

"Let's go back to sleep."

"_Let's. Being with you seems to make me tired. A strange feeling really, I never slept before till I was implanted in you."_

Phoenix lies back down and slowly closed her eyes.

"Just go to sleep. Complain in the morning."

So they slept, Unicron dreamed that dream again. He laughs and enjoys it, Phoenix just watched trying to figure out who Unicron really is. She and he are now good friends after all, they need each other in order to survive. If he was removed from Phoenix she would die and Unicron would die too unless he is immediately implanted back into someone or his head.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please press 'GO' and leave a nice and kind review of how much you loved my story! blood shifter, whenever you feel ready you can start your sequel. Not bugging you just informing ya! Thanks again!**


	3. Stray Child

_Inner Demon_

_I've been listening to Unicorn talk about things for hours now. He won't answer my questions about his dream, he says the same thing over and over: 'Don't watch next time!'. Like that is easy, he's inside me so we share everything, even private things, personal things. But one day things changed a little..._

Phoenix walked down to a stream to get her drink, she didn't change back to human but remind in wolf form. But things would change that peaceful morning. It rained the day before and it sprinkled today. She looked up at the rising smoke in the distance, she smelled the air and could tell that someone was hurt.

"_Argh, what now?"_

"Spunky this morning? Heh heh."

"_Yeah, well..."_

Phoenix crosses the stream and trots closer to the spot of the rising smoke, what she sees halts her. A car was wreaked with fire burning under it, a few men were on the other side beating a young man, the men wore black suits and had an insignia on their suits, the insignia stirs Phoenix's memories.

"_What the hell?"_

One of the men pulls out a gun and shoots the young man, Phoenix jumped at the gunshot. The men soon left and Phoenix runs to the young man, he was still alive but barely there. Phoenix nudges him and licks his face. He looks at her with grey blue eyes, he soon passes out.

"_Oh no, you're going to help him. Leave me out of it!"_

"_Sorry Uni, but you can't do a thing about it."_

"_I told you not to call me that! It sounds girly! Eww..."_

Phoenix laughs in her head and changes her form to a Utahraptor. She picks the man up gently and walks away. She needn't check the car, her mind did already. There was no one else inside, just flames. But even the flames were useless to her mind. They were put out and the car was vaporized instantly.

Phoenix took the man to one of her many tunnel entrances and took him deep into the tunnel network. She laid him gently down on one of the sleeping bags, she changed back to human and tended to the mans wounds. She removed his shirt and saw a tattoo on the man.

"That tattoo..."

She outlined it with her fingers but soon pushes' it away and looked at the gunshot. It was a lung shot from Phoenix's observation. She reaches in the wound with two of her fingers and feels for the bullet.

"The bullet hit a rib and entered the lung. Desert Eagle, a nice handgun."

She removed her fingers and looked at the man's face, he was at least twenty-four or twenty-five. Almost the same age as Phoenix.

"Okay."

Phoenix gets to work quickly, she knew a lung shot is very painful and a slow death. She used her powers to remove the bullet and heal the lung, the man coughs and relaxed.

"_Don't see why we have to help him."_

"I recognize those men back there, well the insignia on their suits. And the tattoo on this man's chest is familiar."

"_He can't stay here."_

"I know."

"_What if he wakes up seeing you like this?"_

"I know! I'm supposed to be dead. I died four years ago and over twenty-three years ago."

"_Heh, I forgot you died as a kid."_

Phoenix strokes the young mans head. She looked through his pockets, a knife, wallet, gum and an ID badge.

"Hmm. Reno Yurek."

"_A doctor?"_

"That's different. Rieno Labs? Where is that? Rieno?"

"_Sounds a bit Russian."_

"The mother land. I'm from Russia, born there and raised over here in America."

"_Mother land? Why is it called that?"_

"You know why, its what the natives call it. The mother land, home land. You know."

"_I don't, but I guess I see where you are coming from."_

Phoenix covers Reno up and walked to the entrance of the cave, she was back at entrance that showed the Autobot base.

"He'll be asleep for a few days, it seems my power tends to make one sleepy."

"_Well you never used it to heal someone before, only used it to heal this gorgeous body. For some reason I feel tired, did you use my power?"_

"'Our' power you idiot. We use the same power, and of course I used it. Did you forget?"

Unicron fell silent, he did forget. Phoenix looks back at Reno, he was cute looking.

"_You're starting to like him."_

"Its called a 'crush'. He's cute looking."

"_It's a weird feeling. Stop it! It's strange to me."_

"I just like to make you suffer."

Phoenix could feel Unicron stirring in protest, he must not like the feeling of 'love'. She walked over to Reno and checks him again, he was fine and ever so cute to Phoenix.

"_Ugh...the feelings... they are to much!"_

"If you don't like it so much then go to sleep."

Unicron soon fell silent as Phoenix walked back to the entrance and looked at the drizzling rain.

"Sleep Uni, you need it."

"_Ass."_

Phoenix smiles, she sat down on the cold ground and laid back against the wall which soon made her sleep. This time she was dreaming and in her dream she was teasing Unicron.

_"What's wrong Uni? The feeling of love got your tongue?"_

_"Shut it! I hate these human feelings and this 'pity'! The worst is 'love'! UGH! Stop it!"_

_"What's wrong? Don't like to suffer? I've been suffering with you for years and now it's pay back."_

_Phoenix hits her right fist in her left hand walking toward Unicron who looked like a human in her dream._

_"Come here 'Demi-God'."_

_"Shit!"_

_Unicron tries to flee only to realize that when one is in Phoenix's head, there is no return._

_

* * *

_

Please leave a nice review! Thanks for reading!


	4. Plans and Oops!

_Inner Demon_

Megatron and the other Decepticons wonder around aimlessly looking for a new base to find one finally. A military base, it was abandon. Megatron and the others took control of the base, he walked to the main computer and did his thing. He transferred all the data they had to it and reconfigured the whole base.

"Mighty Megatron, Laserbeak has the data you wanted."

"It's been four years Soundwave."

"Yes, but the data was messed up so Laserbeak was fixing it."

Megatron held out his arm as Laserbeak lands on his arm.

"Laserbeak, play us the recording of what happened before the base exploded."

Laserbeak squawks and flies over to the computer and attached himself to it. He plugs in and downloads the video, all the Decepticons gather to watch.

They see a woman run to the main computer and did something, she soon destroys the screen and kills whoever is in her way.

"Is it just me or does that look like Obsidian?" Asked Skywarp.

Megatron's red optics watches closely as the other Decepticons discuss that this woman was Obsidian. But Megatron knew what happened four years ago, they do to. She died, but who is this?

"Mighty Megatron, who do you think that is?"

"It looks like Obsidian but how could she survived the explosion at the labs?"

"It looks like even Rumble was no match for this woman."

"It even looks like she has power to do things with her mind."

"Agree, much like Unicron."

Megatron paused it as the main doors open, he zoomed in on the woman's back. He could see scars, he knew those scars.

"It's Obsidian. I recognize those scars."

All the Decepticons look at each other.

"Does that mean Starscream is alive too?" Asked Astrotrain.

Megatron shook his head.

"No."

"Then what are we doing making another Starscream for?" Said a small voice from behind.

They all look at Ratbat, he was sitting on Soundwave's shoulder. He looks at everyone then Megatron. He knew the answer but they were interrupted when a Mut Hunt enter the room.

"Autobot's defenses are low. I was able to get in five hundred feet with no alarms."

Megatron smiles and looks back at the monitor.

"Mut Hunt, gather a few of your brothers and head to the lab ruins. Find anything that happened four years ago."

"Right away!"

Mut Hunt leaves the room and gahters twelve of his brothers and they leave for the labs.

* * *

_I can't stand these human feelings! Phoenix has been beating the shit outta me since last night, now she stopped for she woke up. Man, I can't believe I'm powerless in her head! Must be the AllSpark doing that or ... nah. But now we're getting cleaned up, it's been at least four days since we last had a bath. _

Phoenix drags out a small tub and filled it with water from the stream nearby, she used her powers to heat the water to where steam could be seen. She slowly stripped, tossing her clothes aside she eased herself down into the hot water. She relaxes and slowly washes herself.

"_Ah, this feels so good."_

"I agree."

"_So when are we going to have more_ _jerky?_"

"Later, lets just relax and get clean. We've been busy for the last four days."

"_This reminds me of the time when you had a blood bath, the warm blood, the stench of burning flesh."_

"Good times."

Unicron snuggled Phoenix, he loved these human baths and some of their food. Sometimes he even thinks he turning into one.

_I hate this feeling of 'humanness'. But sometimes I like it, no, love it! Some of their food is outstanding and delicious! So good! Even these baths are wonderful! Wake up Unicron, you're a world eater not a human wannabe._

As Phoenix and Unicron bathed, Reno woke up. He sat up and looked around the cave, it was lit a little by a small fire and unnatural light. He rubs his chest and felt the mark of where the bullet hit him.

"What happened?"

He slowly stood up and grabbed his things, he looks around again, it was already dark outside. It begins to thunder and rain could be seen dripping at the entrance. He looked down the tunnel, he could hear giggling. He slowly walked toward the sound only to find more tunnels and more things, he even sees a small bed, ammo containers and a weapon rack.

"What the?"

The giggling was louder now and he walked past the bed and saw a connecting room. He peeked inside to see a woman in a small tub, her back was to him. He looks at her back to see scars, he nearly gasped but held his mouth shut as the woman got out of the tub. Her back was still to him as she wrapped a towel around her slim, sleek body. She turns around to see him and is shocked.

"_AH! He's up and he sees you! Us!"_

Reno looks away and blushes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to - -"

"Peeping tom!"

"_Beat his ass!"_

Reno walks away, Phoenix turns around and shakes a little.

"_Oh no! Not this again! Stop it!"_

"He's so cute."

Phoenix smiles and quickly gets dressed. She ran out of the room into the bedroom part of the tunnel. Reno was sitting on the bed made of sticks and blankets. He stood up when she entered.

"Listen, I'm sorry."

"Can it! You are a pervert!"

"I didn't know you were in there."

"_Liar."_

"_Shut up Uni."_

"Miss, where am I?"

Phoenix walks past him keeping her green eye on him, he watches her as she points to the exit.

"If you want to leave there's the exit. But I have one question: Who were those men that shot you?"

Reno looks at her in surprise.

"You saw that?"

Phoenix placed her hands on her hips.

"I saved your ass. Now answer the question."

Reno sat back down and looks down.

"They were sent to kill me. I stole information from Reino Labs, I was gathering information about the incident that happen twenty-three years ago at Rino Labs. I came to America to find the labs but they caught up to me."

Phoenix smiles and rubs her arms.

"Tell me about that tattoo on your chest."

Reno looks at Pheonix and smiles.

"I was young when I got it. The men that gave it to me was Dr. James Harrigan and Heir Dr. Nikolai Wolf."

Phoenix couldn't believe it, Reno knew her father. But then her attention was drawn away, she needed to be somewhere right now for tomorrow was important. She looked back at Reno and winked, he fell asleep instantly.

_"Why the hell did you do that for?"_

"He knows something I don't. He knows my father and Dr. James. Maybe he has my answers."

_"Then why did you make him sleep?"_

"Slash and Frenzy will be at the lab ruins."

_"Oh, that's right. Go there and take the flowers Slash and Frenzy places there."_

_"_Thing is Uni, I know that Megatron will send someone up there. Mut Hunts maybe, if they are there Slash and Frenzy might have problems. It's easy to kill one but not if they gang up on you."

_"We're going to keep an eye out for them and on them at the same time?"_

"Correct. The amout of sleep I put on Reno will last a few days, then we will interrogate him."

Phoenix laid Reno down on the bed and strapped him to it.

"If he wakes up he won't go anywhere."

_"You know you could ask me what happened all those years ago."_

"Then tell."

_"Well for starters it ... um... ah..."_

"I'm waiting."

_"Um... well, there... ahh... Damn! I can't remember anything!"_

Phoenix laughs and walked to the entrance, she looked down at the Autobot base, two sentries were outside.

"Figured you would forget."

_"Something's not right, why can't I remember?"_

"I don't know. We better be ready to go."

Phoenix quickly readies for tomorrow, when she sees Slash and Frenzy leave she will follow in their shadows.

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading! 


	5. Protection That Scars

_Inner Demon_

_I knew Swoop might come, he keeps staring at Slash when she is outside staring at the stars. As they left I was in their shadows all the way to the base but I did notice that they were being followed. Mut Hunts._

_As long as they keep their distance we are safe. We reached the ruins and my grave, I walked with Frenzy to it. He's always in tears when he comes, he's talking to me now. Talking about the good times we had, the ups and downs, his life with the Autobots. _

_I wished I could reach out to him but I don't, I touch his spark. He always smiles when I do that, he knows I heard him when I do that._

"Thanks for being a really good friend Obsidian. I'll see you next year."

_After he left, Swoop came over. He looks nervous, we didn't really know each other but I knew he had a good heart in human terms. After he got done talking to me, Slash came over._

**-WRITTEN by blood shifter-**

"Hello Obsidian. I've missed you. I really wish you could be here. So many things have happened since we were here last year. Me and Swoop are going on our first date later on tonight. But very few people know we're a couple right now. We want to keep a secret until we get a comfortable relationship going. You could have probably given me so much advice on what to do or you have told me to ignore men altogether. Frenzy is doing rather well if you can't tell when he talked to you. His speech is so much better and so are all the other Dinobots. We still can't figure out who blew up the Decepticon base but that's okay. There still wondering around with very few defenses.

Grimlock wishes you were still here. He still wants a rematch. I still haven't told anyone what happened down here. I don't know if I could. It was painful enough just being there in the middle of it and then telling it to Optimus. Those times were hard enough. But I can't help but feel as if I'm betraying the Autobots. Optimus says that I'm not. The others don't need to learn what you were. Or what was inside of you. I refuse to believe that someone like you could be filled with so much hate and get so much joy out of killing others. I know you didn't mind killing Starscream. Believe me I wish I could have been the one to push that sword into his spark.

Well it's getting late Obsidian. I think it's time to say goodbye. I wish I could stay longer but I was only allowed one day off. It was nice talking to you again Obsidian. We see you again next year."

**-END blood shifter part-**

_I'm glad for her, they all placed flowers on my grave. I looked at them as Swoop flew away, I soon looked at Slash giving her that strong feeling of someone watching. I knew she knew._

_I followed Slash back to the ARK and then to the place where she and Swoop, to put in human sense, made love. I watched them intently but turned away from them when they got a bit to interactive. Unicron hated it as well, I don't know why but my mind drifted to Reno._

"_Quit thinking about him!" Unicron said as we gazed back at them. They were passed out from what it looks like._

"_To much to handle.__"_

_"That's why I hate 'love'."_

_I laughed a little._

_"I love you."_

_"Ugh!"_

_I used my power to cover them with a blanket of flowers incase someone came here and I was right, someone did follow._

_A Mut Hunt._

_He looked at Swoop and Slash, he growled lowly and prepared to jump but I was quicker. I knocked him down with my Spinosaurus form, he gets up as I looked back at Slash and Swoop. They still slept, but I new that the noise is going to get louder so I used my power to keep them from hearing the noises around them as they slept._

"You! I've seen you before, your that Obsidian human."

_I looked back at Mut Hunt and growled at him._

"My name is not Obsidian, it's Phoenix."

_I charged at him and quickly shifted to Utahraptor. He didn't expect that, the impact broke off a lot of his chest armor exposing some of his insides._

_I made my eyes glow, the deadly red and green light shined on Mut Hunt. I showed my teeth and shook a little. My blood lust wanted in, Unicron wanted in._

"_Please let me kill him! I need to get in on some of the action!"_

_I knew if I left him take control a lot I would lose control of my body but then again, I never left him in on anything really._

"_Knock yourself out."_

_I could feel him push me back and took control, I helped a little, Uni grabs Mut Hunt by a leg and swings him. Uni is having a blast letting Mut Hunt hit a massive rock, he soon bites off a leg and then an arm._

"_You done?" I asked._

"_Not yet!"_

_Uni then threw Mut Hunt to the ground and smashed in his chest. It yells out in pain, I loved that sound._

"_Times up." I told._

"_No! Five more minutes!"_

_I pushed him back and regained control._

"I_t was fun!"_

_I smiled and picked up the dying Mut Hunt, I held my hand in front of his chest and with my power I pulled out his spark without having to rip him open by my hands. His spark glowed bright red, he looks at it as I ate it. It was sweet like milk with honey. I tossed the dead Mut Hunt behind me, removed the silencer from Swoop and Slash. I changed back to human, I had to close my eyes as my body accepted the spark._

"_Ooo! This guy has a lot of data! May I?"_

_I smiled and looked up at the moon._

"_Help yourself, I had my share."_

_Whatever he does with the remains of that spark I didn't care. All I cared for was protecting Slash from getting hurt even if it scars her. I just stood there in the light of the moon, I have no clue how long I stood there looking at it with my red eye and green eye, I notice Slash and Swoop's scream when they saw the dead Mut Hunt. I even noticed that they noticed me, I didn't care but I did hear a gasp from Slash as if she saw a ghost._

_The wind blew my silver and blonde short hair, I am a ghost after all._

_

* * *

_Heh, scarring Slash again. You think she can handle it? Read 'Secrets' by blood shifter. Thanks for reading please review!


	6. Two Evils, Scared Joining and Truth

_Inner Demon_

**Slash POV is done by blood shifter, can be found in 'Secrets'.**

(Slash)

My head was pounding when I woke up. I turned on my optics and found myself looking at Swoop's face. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I remembered what we did last night and smiled. I wouldn't have done anything different. I felt a weird sensation in my chest but thought nothing more about it when I heard a strange sound. I turned over to see the face of a dead Mut Hunt.

I sat up quickly, screaming. My scream woke up Swoop who gave a shout when he saw the dead creature as well. It looked like someone had ripped its spark right out of its chest. Movement to my right made me turn my head. I gave a soft gasp.

"Obsidian?"

The woman stared at me for a good long while. Swoop put a hand on my shoulder while looking at the woman. She then gave me a smile that I had seen many times before. She looked so different but also the same. She walked over to us.

"Hello Slash. Hello Swoop. I've missed seeing you guys."

I could feel the tears streaming down my face. Had she been alive all these years? Why had she never come back? She had caused me and Frenzy so much pain. I was so mad at her but couldn't say the words I wanted to say. It was so good to see her again.

"It really you Obsidian?"

"My name is Phoenix now Slash. I was reborn from the flames."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since you got here last night."

"So you saw everything?"

"I actually left when you two started that. I'm going to give Prime a piece of my mind next time I see him."

"Why?"

"You two are too young to have high grade Swoop. Look what you did last night. You can't take the effects it has on you."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 10:00."

"Swoop we broke curfew."

"You two better get back to the ARK."

"You come with us."

"No Slash. You have to keep me a secret."

"But why?"

"It's not time for me to be revealed just yet. Just promise that you two won't tell anyone."

Me and Swoop both looked at each other. When we had bonded last night me and Swoop had shared all of our memories. He knew everything I did and vice versa. We looked back to Phoenix.

"We promise to keep this our secret."

**(End POV)**

**

* * *

**_I followed Slash and Swoop back to the ARK and watched them from outside, but even with their high-tech security system, they still will never pick me up. 'A ghost from the past seeking revenge.' that's what I am now, a ghost. But I also must help the Autobots a few more times till the Decepticons are finished on Earth._

_I headed back to my 'home' to check on Reno, he had some of my answers and I will get them even if it means changing him._

Phoenix untied Reno from the bed and snapped her fingers, he woke up instantly. He yawned and stretched before sitting up.

"Hungry Reno?"

Reno looked at Phoenix and blushed, he has never seen a woman this pretty.

"My head's up here."

Reno looks up at her and blushes even more.

"I'm sorry, your just so beautiful."

Phoenix turned her back to him.

"_Hell with it, he likes you and I like you. Your pick kid."_

"_Uni, I can't live without you."_

"_Don't get so mushy with me, it's disgusting! After all kid, you and me are the Two Evils!"_

Phoenix looks at Reno with fire in her eyes which scared him what he didn't expect next scared him even more, Phoenix tackled him with a long romantic kiss.

"_That better?" _asked Unicron.

"_Yep, now I got that off my chest. He knows a lot of things."_

"_Interesting, what else if I may ask. Heh heh heh."_

"_..."_

"_Phoenix? Hello!"_

Phoenix broke off the kiss and looked at Reno, he looked like he was in a stupor. He shook his head and was about to tackle kiss her when she grabbed his kissy looking face.

"Not so fast boy, sit."

Phoenix drops Reno and he sat. Phoenix walked over to a pot on one of the ammo containers and pulled something out, she tossed it over to him.

"Eat."

Reno looks at it, it was some kind of jerky. He takes a bit and it tasted quite good.

"Mmm what is this? Deer?"

Phoenix shook her head.

"Moose? Elk?"

"No."

Reno eats the rest of it and looks at Phoenix.

"Then what is it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Phoenix said with an evil smile.

"_Mmm, do we get to eat some?"_ asked Unicron.

"_Later."_

Phoenix then tosses a water bottle to him, she walks over to him.

"Tell me why those men wanted to kill you, other than what you told me. That was a half-truth."

"How'd you?"

"The kiss."

Reno looks at the ground, Phoenix placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Well...I escaped from there. The rest of the stuff told you was all true, I did steal files and I did come here to the labs but they're gone."

"_Really? Heh."_

Phoenix sits down next to him.

"Decepticons came to Reino Labs a few days ago, they were forcing everyone to do new experiments and continue a certain project that was put on hold when Dr. Wolf left for America. Everyone of them was injected with some kind of liquid that brainwashed them. I escaped, but they found out and sent those men after me to kill me. I knew what the scientists were working on and that top secret project of Dr. Wolf's. I got here by the teleporter, the one at the facility here was destroyed so I was teleported outside of the ruins."

"A project that's been worked on for years... by Dr. Nikolai Wolf and Dr. James Harrigan?"

Reno looks at her in surprised.

"How do you know them? You're not Russian."

"_He must have forgotten that he told us about them. Poor sap."_

"Have you ever read or heard of a child named Aria?"

"Of course! She and I used to be good friends till she died. But then Dr. Wolf transferred her to America and I heard rumors that when she was brought back she started killing everyone. And that the Two Evils were born."

Phoenix closed her eyes, she knew that day well. When the Two Evils were one, Unicron stirs.

"'_The Two Evils, one and the same. Forever joined in body, forever joined in soul. Their bind is one of life, for if it is severed they die, thus they need each other to live. If one dies the other revives, they can't die separately, they must die as one. Forever together the Two Evils.'"_

"_I remember that as well Uni."_

Reno leans closer to Phoenix ready to kiss her but she grabbed his puckered lips. She looks at him as he tried to get loose.

"The Two Evils are forever one Reno."

She lets go and he falls back on the bed Phoenix sits on top of him. She could smell his desire burning, wanting to make love. Phoenix shook her head and stood up on the bed.

"Do you know who I am Reno?"

"A sexy woman in a dark and damp cave."

Phoenix smiles and with her power picked Reno up, he looks around confused.

"My name is Phoenix."

"And my name is Unicron."

Reno looks around again this time with terror on his face.

"_I told you Uni you'll scare them."_

"_Heh, hey it's funny looking."_

"Wh-who said that!?"

Reno looks at Phoenix, he looks into that green eye to see a face, not his, but Unicron.

"It-it-it's you! The Two Evils!"

Phoenix smiles at him and leans closer to him, she grabs his face and kisses him. Reno showed terror on his face, this kiss wasn't like the last one.

"_What the hell are you doing? No! Don't do that! There's only room in here for one and that's me!"_

"_Shut up Uni."_

Something red could be seen leaving Phoenix's body and entering Reno's. Soon he closed his eyes, they move around under their eyelids as if he was fighting something inside him.

"_Together as one, Reno."_

"_Together forever." _Reno said in his head.

Phoenix looks at Reno's closed eyes, he opens them, they were exactly the same as Phoenix's. Reno relaxes his body, no longer fighting.

"_Be with me."_

Reno watched Phoenix close her eyes so he closed his. He could see Phoenix standing there holding a hand out to him.

"_Be with me, forever as one."_

Reno knew that voice, the voice of young Aria. He looks at Phoenix again, she was a child.

"_Aria?"_

Reno looks at himself, he was a child again.

"_Reno be with me, please. I don't want to be alone anymore."_

Reno smiles, he walks across the dark shadows of the mind and takes hold of Aria's hand. They change back to adults and kiss.

They join as one.

Reno's body relaxes completely as the red light exits Reno and re-enters Phoenix. She let's go of Reno's body, it drops to the ground and lays there, blood dripped from Reno's open mouth. Phoenix wipes the blood off her mouth, she opens her eyes and sat down on the bed.

"Together forever."

"_Together as one." _Reno said.

"_Oh brother, do I have to deal with you now?" _Unicron said in annoyance.

"You can't reach him Uni, he is one with me in a different way."

Phoenix lays a hand on her womb as she laid back.

"_Oh really? Where is he then?"_

"With my soul."

"_You don't think I can touch him? ... wait a minute, why did you do that to him anyway?"_

Phoenix crosses her legs and sighed.

"I needed him. He knows Reino Labs better than me and you, after all, you can't remember a thing. If he were to tag along with us he would get in the way and might get killed. What I did was have him join me so he can only die when you and me both die. Remember? We can't die separately, we must die as one."

"_The opposite of Spark Bonding. If one dies the other dies. Unlike us, if one of us dies the other revives the one that died. We must die together as one."_

"Right. Reno talk to me."

"_What am I supposed to say? WOW! I've never had this happen before, who this?"_

"_Quit poking me! You human scum, I'll kill you!"_

"Starscream."

"_Sorry..."_

Reno laughs. Starscream looked scared, like a little dog being scolded.

"Reno, Starscream. Starscream, Reno. He's joined us to defeat the Earth bound Decepticons and many other things."

"_Oh goodie... hmm, you, Reno, that liquid you said brainwashed those scientist."_

"_What about it?"_

"_It sounds like the experiment formula I was making to use on the Autobots."_

Phoenix could feel Unicron stir, he hates having 'inner company'.

"_I hate having company. Especially a weak Decepticon and a human!" _

Phoenix was the only one to hear Unicron's complaint.

"Get use to it Uni, they are going to stay with us for a long time. Reno and I did the joining."

Phoenix left her left arm hang over the bed to have it be licked. She looks over the bed to see her wolves, they were all sitting around the bed and Reno's body. The one that licked her whimpers, Phoenix smiles and use her power to give each one a piece of jerky.

"_Aria, what kind of meat is that?"_

"_Human."_

Phoenix could feel Reno move around in disgust, she soon calmed him with a kiss.

"My children, why are you here?"

Phoenix sits down on the floor next to the one that licked her, soon the cave was filled with little barks as wolf pups come running in. The pups tackle Phoenix and lick her face.

"_Aw, ain't that cute? Yeah right! Eww.." _Unicron complained.

"Okay, okay! Heh."

Phoenix sits up and pets each one of the wolf pups. She then looks at Reno's body, she then had an idea and the body disappears. Phoenix changes into her wolf form and licks the pups, she then looks at the adults. They knew that it was time to hunt, even during the day, the pups need food. As they walked to the front exit that showed the Autobot base, Phoenix used her power to make the pups sleep till they all got back, one adult stayed with the pups incase someone comes in.

Down below Slash was outside with Swoop, it was their turn to guard the ARK. Slash looks at the mountain, she could see wolves leaving the cave.

"Swoop look."

Swoop looks as the wolves climb down the mountain but one of them was bigger than the others. It looks back at Slash through the trees and bushes, it's howl made Slash and Swoop feel welcomed.

"Beautiful."

Phoenix follows the others.

* * *

**A few hours later, night fall.**

Slash and Swoop were still on sentry duty, Swoop was taking a snooze and Slash noticed the wolves coming back dragging meat. The big one carried the biggest piece and they disappear in the cave, Slash listens closely, she could hear wolf pups little barks, growls, and whimpers.

"Puppies."

Slash looks at Swoop then the cave, she wanted to see wolf pups for a very long time. She only seen them in books or TV, this was her chance to see real pups in action. She transformed and followed the path to the cave with stealth. She could hear a voice.

"They all are healthy, nothing wrong with them. Hmm, maybe a nice little song will cheer them up."

Slash listens to the song, it was sweet...

"There deep, deep in the forest night,

Children danced the waltz,

They laugh, whispering hand in hand.

Just like children like to do.

Their eyes, what are they looking for?

White dress flutters the beat,

Their song, starting to make some sense.

Only if you're listening...

Dance, dance like butterflies,

Shadows appear, right before my eyes.

Sound, echo the absurd,

Hard to explain,

Something that I heard.

Now hear the forest talking insects and birds,

Does the center soil and beast breath a life into the animal you hide?

It's a grave illusion, one never knows,

When you think you're really alone, feel the eyes of someone looking in on you.

Again, see how the children play,

Red moon colors the trees,

Their feet, innocent rustling sounds, oh! playful dream like fantasies.

Dance, dance like butterflies,

Shadows appear, right before my eyes.

Sound, echo the absurd,

Hard to explain,

Something that I heard.

Now hear the forest talking insects and birds,

Does the center soil and beast breath a life into the animal you hide?

It's a grave illusion, one never knows,

When you think you're really alone, feel the eyes of someone looking in on you...

Hear the forest talking insects and birds,

Does the center soil and beast breath a life into the animal you hide?

It's a grave illusion, one never knows,

When you think you're really alone, feel the eyes of someone looking in on you."

Slash loved that song as much as the others she heard from Obsidian, no, Phoenix now. Slash peeks in to see Phoenix stroking a sleeping wolf pup and its mother, Phoenix was starring off into space.

"Together as one. Together forever." Phoenix said.

Slash looks at the pups but soon looks at Phoenix, she was looking at Slash.

"Hello Slash, you can come in."

"I can only stay a little, got –"

"Got in trouble, I know. So they put you and Swoop on sentry duty for the whole day all because you and him got drunk, made love and joined sparks. Only Ratchet knows about the joining of sparks."

"You know all that? Wait, of course you do, you were there. But how did you know Swoop and I joined sparks if you didn't see it? And Rachet too?"

Phoenix smiles and wakes a pup. The pup looks at Slash and runs to her, he paws at Slash's raptor feet.

"I know many things Slash, even something important that I will tell you later in time."

Slash transforms back to bot mode, sits down next to the pup and pets it. She looks at Phoenix, there was another scent in the cave, a human male scent.

"You have company?"

"Did. He's taken a liking to you Slash." Phoenix said pointing at the pup.

Slash picks the pup up and lets him lick her face. Phoenix stands up and makes the cave glow with unnatural light.

"You have a question for me. It's about the sword."

Slash looks at Phoenix and nods.

"Why did you do it."

"Cause of me you dumb Autobot!" said a voice out of nowhere.

Slash looks around the cave, she then looks at Phoenix who had her arms crossed and her head looking at the ground. That voice was familiar.

"Who said that?"

"I did."

Slash looks at Phoenix, she wasn't moving her lips at all.

"Phoenix, where is that voice coming from?"

Phoenix looks at Slash and smiles.

"Me, and that voice you are hearing is-"

"Let me introduce myself, after all Slash, we did have a good fight. If Phoenix wasn't hurt I would of killed you. I'm the powerful and indestructible Unicron!"

Slash jumped to her feet ready to fight, doing so the wolves woke up and looked at her. None of them made a sound.

"Unicron!"

Slash pulls out her swords ready to fight but she didn't move an inch, the swords were removed from her hands by an invisible force. Phoenix placed the swords in the spots were they belong on Slash.

"No need for violence you two. Especially here!"

"Phoenix..." moaned Unicron.

"Shut your mouth Uni, I told you a thousand times! Now don't make me come in there and beat the shit out of you."

Slash giggles a little and she also had a serious look on her face. The Obsidian she knew wasn't this cruel, but Phoenix did say she was reborn from the flames.

"Sorry about that Slash, Uni needs to calm down."

"Do not! Let me kill this piece of shit Autobot!"

Phoenix closed her eyes and shuts Unicron up, she looks back at Slash.

"The reason I did that with the sword was to hush Unicron up, he took control and I took it upon myself to do that. I killed Obsidian and was reborn, with hatred as my master."

Slash didn't fully understand, Phoenix looks at the wolves and they all look back.

"Go home now. You all need to rest."

The wolves lowered their heads, gathered their pups in a circle and they all disappear. Slash is starting to understand a little now. Phoenix looks at Slash.

"Swoop is getting ready to wake up."

Slash turns around but stops.

"Slash, the Decepticons have two new bases now. One in America and the other in Russia. They are created a new biological weapon, you'll be hearing rumors about it real soon from fellow Autobots and some human soldiers that come to the ARK. Be careful and chose wisely."

Slash looks down at the ground and felt an arm on her shoulder, she looks back to see a familiar Spinosaurus.

"Don't worry Slash."

Slash watches as Phoenix changes into a Utahraptor.

"One day we will go hunting together."

Slash hugs Phoenix, she was real after all. But still she was different, Phoenix has the same face but her hair, eyes, and personality is completely different from Obsidian even though she is the same person.

'_She just returned to who she really is.' _Slash thought.

"I'm glad you're not dead." Slash said with a slight cry in her words.

"I can't die Slash, you'll find out someday why."

Slash looks at Phoenix, Phoenix place her raptor hand on Slash's chest.

"_Sisters are always sisters."_ Slash heard that in her head.

Soon everything faded, she looked around to see Swoop waking up beside her. Slash looks at her chest, she could still see Phoenix's hand print. Slash puts her hand on the hand print and felt something in her hand, she opens it to find a picture.

"This picture..."

It was Slash's human family, she looks closely at the rocky background, she could see another person.

"Phoenix. So it was you."

Swoop looks at Slash, he yawned and sat down. He grabs Slash and pulls her down into his lap. Swoop nuzzles Slash but Slash stared at that photograph. She looks at the back of it, all that was written on it was her family's names.

"Thank you Phoenix, I thought I lost this four years ago." Slash said in a whisper. She looks at the cave to see a wolf at the entrance, it howled and walked back inside the cave.

* * *

YAY! Finally got this done! I kept adding and adding more and more to it! Geez... anyway I did the Slash parts at the bottom, to tell if **blood shifter** did it will be easy, just look for **blood shifter**, I will then tell you she did that! Thanks for reading please leave a nice review! **_Also read 'Secrets' by blood shifter, we are joining stories after all!_** The song is called 'Cradel of Forest'. 


	7. Forgotten Dream

_Inner Demon_

Phoenix hummed Cradel of Forest again while rubbing her chest, Unicorn stirred a little and sighs.

"_You know, I'm really starting to like you more and more."_

Phoenix laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"I know."

"_Are you and Slash really sisters?"_

"No. But to Dinobots another Dinobot is considered family, that's why I said 'Sisters are always sisters.'"

"_Oh, that's right. When she saw you as that Spinosaurus she thought you were her sister."_

"Right. She saw me as her sister and I look to her as a little sister. I sometimes even feel like a mother figure to her. Now let's sleep."

"_Yeah."_

Phoenix and Unicron soon feel asleep and it was Phoenix who dreamed tonight. . .

_Dr. Wolf, his face hidden in darkness, stood beside a metal table. On the table was a metal spoon and a metal box. A small child sat at the one end of the table, young Aria. Dr. Wolf looks at his clipboard and clears his voice. Aria moved about on the chair trying to get comfortable as people watched from another room behind the mirror. Dr. Wolf then speaks to her in Russian._

"_Aria. I know we've done this a thousand times but can you do it again? Can you show those men behind the mirror your gift?"_

"_Of course. It's fun, I'm going to pick you up, bend the spoon and make that box disappear!"_

_Aria looked at all that she said: her father, a spoon and a box. She smiled as her mind did all three in that instant._

"_Amazing! I still can't believe you were born with this wonderful gift!"_

_Aria puts her father down, gets down out of the chair and runs over to him, she then hugs his leg. Dr. Wolf then speaks in English as he looked at the mirror in the room._

"_You see, Aria has a gift to do things with her mind. Telekinesis I tell you!"_

"_Can I go show my gift to Dr. James, papi?"_

_Dr. Wolf looks down at Aria and kisses her on the forehead._

"_Go ahead, I bet he would like that."_

_Aria hugs Dr. Wolf's leg harder before running out the room. Dr. Wolf leaves the room also and heads for his office. Aria ran though most of the labs looking for Dr. James but she also teleported herself here and there asking for him._

"_Oh, Aria!"_

_Aria halts in her tracks and looks at young Reno._

"_Reno!"_

_They hug and then laugh._

"_Have you seen Dr. James?"_

"_Yeah, he went thatta way." Reno said as he points down a hall._

"_Thanks!" Aria runs down the hall as Reno shouts at her._

"_Be careful! Dr. James is doing something!"_

_Aria ignored his words for that moment, she ran all the way down the long corridor and she halts at two massive metal doors at the end of the corridor. She placed her left ear on them and listens in._

"_Do we have the green light?" Dr. James said._

"_Yes, doctor. The room is secured."_

_Aria took a step back and looked at the flashing yellow caution light above the door, she then looks at the control panel beside the doors. Too high for her to reach but not her power, the doors open just enough for her to squeeze in, she looked around the room. Men in contamination suits walked here and there yet some had none on, something in the background caught Aria's attention more. A Transformer. She teleports next to the Transformer and looks at the brand._

_Decepticon. _

_Aria touches the brand and traces it a few times till someone grabbed her arm roughly._

"_Ow!"_

"_Aria, what are you doing in here!?"_

_Aria looks up at the man, his face was hidden behind the suits mask but Aria knew who it was, Dr. James. Suddenly the sound of breaking glass echoed death in the room, Dr. James looks in the direction of the broken capsule, he knew what it was. He looked at some of the scientist in the room, those without suits grab their throats as if they were choking while others just dropped to the ground._

"_Shit!"_

"_Let me out of here!" One of the dying scientists yelled as his skin peels from his face._

_Dr. James felt weight in his hand, he then remembers he was holding Aria. He looks at her face as pain overcame it, she slips out of his grip and convulsed on the floor as the sprinklers and the decontamination process began._

"_Aria, stay with me!"_

_Aria's eyes soon showed death as she passed away on that cold wet floor._

"_Damn it! Get the medics in here now!" Dr. James yelled as he picked up Aria._

_Everything fades to darkness and voices could be heard..._

"_Aria is dead sir."_

"_No!"_

_In the distance of the darkness a woman cries and the sound of Reno crying could be heard as well. Soon everything went away but then a green light shined in the distance._

"_Aria?"_

"_..."_

_Aria opens her eyes to see her father hugging another woman._

"_Daddy?"_

The dream ends...

"_What the?" Wondered Phoenix. _

"_Is that what happened before you died?" Asked Unicron._

"_I think so."_

"_I was wondering where your powers came from. Apparently you were born with them."_

"_It looks that way, but why couldn't I see my fathers face or the face of Dr. James?"_

"_Who knows? But one thing is for sure, we're even now, you saw my dream and I saw yours."_

"_..."_

"_Phoenix? What's wrong?"_

"_...nothing."

* * *

_

**NEXT DAY...**

After eating, washing, and getting ready, Phoenix looks at the transmitter on her wrist and turns it on. She could hear Slash talking to Frenzy as she walked to the cave entrance.

"_Hey Slash, did you hear?"_

"_What?"_

"_The Decepticons have taken over another base, well, it's mostly a lab for creating biological weapons and stuff! It's a rumor but it sounds like them since I was a Decepticon. Maybe we should go check it out."_

"_Frenzy, do you even know where it is?"_

"_Yeah, somewhere in Russia."_

"_Russia?"_

Phoenix turns off the transmitter and looks at the sky as Springer and Sandstorm come flying in, they transform and enter the ARK.

"Another battle is coming, the battle at the facility I was born at. Where my powers were tested and where I died."

"_Yes. Our reunion with Megatron is coming."_

"Time to return his kindness."

"_When do we leave?"_

"When they leave."

"_That might be a few days."_

"I know, we'll be getting ready till then but one thing is for sure, Springer and Sandstorm will tell Slash and the others about that lab and what they heard about it."

"_Then they'll want to go and stop Megatron and the other Decepticons! Brilliant!"_

"But the thing we need to be worried is the other half of the AllSpark that was used in me. I know this for sure, that other half is at that lab and Megatron will use it to make more Decepticons and do something else."

"_Interesting, and how do you know all this?"_

"Call it instinct. Let's get ready."

Phoenix walks back into the cave to the weapon container.

"_What are you taking?"_

"My new gun, Desert Eagle and this shotgun."

"_Small arms fire won't hurt Transformers."_

"These bullets are specially made for Transformers. Made them myself."

Phoenix locked and loaded her gun, she then sat down on the bed and looked through Reno's memories as well as her own, but her own memories of the place was vague. She looked at Reno's memories for hours of the place, memorizing every corridor and every elevator there was.

* * *

Hope ya liked it! Please leave a review and also read **Secrets** by **blood shifter**! Thanks for reading! 


	8. Even Phoenix Has Secrets

_Inner Demon_

Phoenix walked over to the ammo container, she lifts the heavy lid and reached inside pulling out an Cd player, she grabs a blood speckled Cd and puts it in, music played instantly. The beat was slow and around the twenty-ninth second the beat got rougher. It is mostly piano and soon other instruments come in.

"_Nice music. What is it called?" _Asked Reno.

"Melancholy by Akira Yamakoa."

"_Cool. Oh hey Aria, what did you do with my body?"_

Phoenix smiles as she stretched her muscles for her exercises.

"In time it will be a gift to someone as you will be. After all, I can't carry you around with me all the time, that's why I have Uni."

"_But our joining."_

"That was to get to know you again. I needed your memories and now that I have them burned into my memory I plan on giving you and your body to a new host."

"_Who's that?" _Reno asked.

"That my childhood friend, is a secret."

As the music played Phoenix exercised, from running in place to pull ups. She exercised for hours, even exercising her powers. Unicron exercised as well, in his own way.

"_Come on Aria, tell me who the person is. I would like to know."_

"In due time my dear, in time. But for now it's my secret, right Uni?"

"_Whatever. Listen kid, I don't even know who Phoenix is talking about. Sure we're supposed to know what the other is thinking but she is able to hide things from me. So don't bother asking." _Unicron answered and told.

"_Bummer, I thought you were supposed to be all powerful. You're like us, human."_

Unicron, if he had a human face, flushed red with insult and embarrassment. He did like some human things but was he really turning into one?

"_Shut it human!"_

Phoenix shook her head and soon rests from the workout, steam rising from her body in the cool night air, she walked over to the entrance and looked down at the Autobot base, wondering what Slash and Frenzy were doing.

"_I'm a gift to someone. Is he dear to you, Aria?"_

"In a way as you are."

* * *

So my fans, Phoenix has secrets and Uni doesn't even know who her crush is! Thanks for reading please review! Melancholy by Akira Yamakoa belongs to him and the people who made Silent Hill, credit goes to him and those people for making great music! Please review! Also read Secrets by blood shifter! 


	9. The Truth of Everything

_Inner Demon_

_The only thing that can defeat power is more power. That is the one constant in this universe. However, there is no point in power if it consumes itself. I will enlist the help of an old friend against a common foe. I will use one pawn to eliminate the other and emerge with the spoils for myself._

Phoenix stood about a mile away from the facility, fire could be seen escaping a giant metal chimney. The cold winds blew falling snow all around her yet the cold didn't bother her. She turns on the transmitter on her wrist and listens in on Slash and Frenzy's conversation as they head toward a base in a helicopter with Swoop as well.

"_There is no time to wait for Optimus or the Russian's authorization. That facility is in league with the Decepticons."_ Slash said.

"_Yeah, we can't let them get away with this."_ Frenzy said.

Phoenix turns the transmitter off.

_Slash, it appears our fates are forever intertwined._

Phoenix runs through the snow all the way to the facility. She ran till she came across a lattice blocking her entrance. She grabs it and pushes it with her right hand. It breaks off the hinges; she pushes it away which caused it to fly fifteen feet. As she walked in, Megatron watched her from the main computer room, a huge monitor showed four different angles of Phoenix as she walked.

"Humph, she's like a little black cockroach."

"_Biohazard level four contamination detected."_

Megatron looks at One Siren behind him. She was in a giant glass tube full of clear red liquid, she is a computer system, a super computer, that is a Decepticon. She extends all the way to the floor and ceiling.

"What are the casualties?"

"_Over 90 percent of the human Research Staff has been eliminated. In the primary contamination zone, survival rate is less than 2 percent."_

Megatron walks over to One Siren, he places a hand on the cold glass.

"It is such a waste to destroy this place. But we don't have a choice. With you and Talus we can always start over. Even with the deaths of the other Decepticons."

One Siren looks at him with her camera. She looks at his face closely.

"Activate the Talus program; we need him fully operational before the Autobots arrive."

"_Acknowledged. Resetting activation program schedule."_

The monitor behind Megatron turns on, he looks at it. An 'ALERT' sign was blinking, it showed a map of outside with two helicopters approaching. He smirks.

"_Two airborne objects approaching at high speeds. Toward the facility from the northeast, Megatron."_

"Did you think it would be that easy? I'll enjoy this." Megatron begins to laugh as he watched the Decepticons prepare for the Autobots arrival.

Back with Phoenix, she enters another room to find human bodies everywhere they were all dead from something or someone that couldn't be seen. She pulls out Desert Eagle. She looked left then right, the hall continued right. She grabs any ammo that the dead guards had on them. As she walked an eerie sound came from her left she looks to she a new kind of con, it was smaller than a Minicon. She shoots it as the other one appears and attacks her but is shot down before its tongue could hit her.

"Out of my way, now!"

One snuck up beside her, she jumps to her side and looks at it. It had no eyes, Phoenix smiles and run up to it kicking it down the hall like a soccer ball. Another one appears and is shot down, Phoenix hears something, and she looks behind her to see that the dead humans were walking toward her.

"_What the hell?!"_

"I was going to ask you that."

"_Don't look at me, I didn't do it! Someone must have the same power as us and is able to raise the dead!"_

"_Unless a new type of con is in the body." _Said Starscream.

Phoenix shoots the humans; she soon backs up as the ones beside her start to get up. She head shots a few of them; a beautiful crimson mist fills the air as one lost his head. One charges her and grabs her, Phoenix counters by doing an upper kick and then force punches him across the room taking down five others with him.

"Heh. Still go it."

"_Wow. I can't believe you're that strong Aria!"_ Reno cheered.

Phoenix smiles while backing up and shoots the others but they would not fall, she quickly reloads and kills a few of them with her mind. She looks to her right to see a vent mesh fall to the ground and Insecticons appear, she kills them with her Desert Eagle. She looks at the entrance as three more appear, Phoenix throws a grenade killing one, and she then used her mind to kill the other two. Looking back down the hall to see five Ratbats.

"What are they doing here? Cloning each other?"

"_Yes. That was one of the many projects we were doing here Aria. We cloned most of the Decepticons in order to study them and improve them as well. Also to find a way to kill them quickly, but since they took over, we had to improve them." _Said Reno.

Phoenix shoots them down and looks at them.

"_I have no clue what they are doing but it just has to be in a very cold place near the top of the world! Look out!"_ Yelled Unicron.

Phoenix leaps to her right as a Mut Hunt jumps at her and a giant spider, Sli Hunt, silent hunters unlike Mut Hunts. Phoenix shoots the Mut Hunt as it leapt toward her, it fell back landing behind the Sli Hunt. She kills the Sli Hunt only to have more appear, throwing a grenade Phoenix backed up. As it exploded the insides of the Sli Hunts bathed her, they had blood in them.

"What the hell? Blood?"

"_Looks like human blood, are they trying to combine Transformers with humans?"_ Asked Unicron.

"I hope not, I rather be the only one out there."

"_Same here."_

Phoenix looks down the hall to see more Sli Hunts.

"_How many are there!?"_ Yelled Unicron.

"Why are you complaining for? You're not the one fighting them you asshole!"

"_Still, don't' get yourself killed. I **need **this body remember?"_

"Blah, blah, blah."

Reno laughs. Phoenix shoots the Sli Hunts but to kill them faster she switched to a grenade launcher. She fires off three rounds that explode in a matter of two seconds on impact. She switches to the shotgun strapped to her back and placed the empty grenade launcher back in its place, her mind. She checked the halls and proceeded down the hall checking the corners for anything. She reloads her guns and walked to the door close to the end of the hall. Opening the door she finds a small single train car.

"Heh, I could use this."

"_This will lead us into the depths of the facility. To the labs below us." _Reno said.

She opens the door and clears the room. Shutting the door she then walked to the control panel, the train rolls down the tracks further into the base. Phoenix grabs the ammo from the storage compartments to hear something on the train's roof. She looks up at the ceiling and kept low if it was Scorponok.

"I was expecting you."

To her surprise it wasn't him but Insecticons and Mut Hunts. An Insecticon broke through the ceiling, Phoenix killed it in one shot, the back door is ripped off and a Mut Hunt enters only to be blasted out of the train car. Another one appears from the other door; she blasts him to the back of the train car. She quickly reloads as an Insecticon jumps down from the opening in the ceiling. She backs up a little and kills it with her mind.

She heard something, turning around she saw that thing from before, the thing smaller than a Minicon.

"What the hell is this?"

"_I never saw it before other than at the entrance. Maybe Megatron and the other Decepticons are making new ones."_

"But they don't have an AllSpark, unless…"

"_Unless they have the other part!"_

"Dammit!"

Reno remained silent as Phoenix switches her weapons back to the Desert Eagle just as another Insecticon dropped down from above, a head shot displayed the insides of a Transformer. She looks around the train car, so much damage in only two minutes and forty-four seconds. She looks around again and thirteen Insecticons drop in. she killed them all with her mind, she looks out the glass window at the front end and sees something.

"What's this?"

She pulls the emergency brake, the train slows down but only to have half of its front end dangling over the edge of a giant elevator shaft. Phoenix gets out and looks down the massive drop. She spits and listens for the impact, nothing.

"_Woah, how deep is this?"_

Phoenix holsters her gun, tightens the straps that held her shotgun on her back and the strap around her waist that held her Desert Eagle. She looks across the shaft, ledges lead all the way down, she smiles.

"Hmm, a short cut."

"_Oh hell…."_

Phoenix takes a few steps back and runs to the edge leaping to the other side which was well over seventy feet. She lands on the other side and sees that new one on the wall beside her; she grabs it and throws it down the shaft.

"Heh, now maybe we will here the impact."

"_What are we going to call them? For one thing why in bloody hell did they make them pink!?"_

"Pinkies or Pinky?"

"_Why the hell not."_ Unicron said rolling his eyes.

Phoenix can picture Unicron drooping his head as if he gives up with Phoenix's crazy names. Another Pinky appeared on the wall far from Phoenix 's reach. She looked at it and forced the wall it hanged on to crumbled; it fell into the shaft following its comrade. Phoenix looks at the shaft ledges and walls, Sli Hunts were everywhere.

Thump!

Phoenix smiles. The drop was a few hundred feet. She looks at all the Sli Hunts in the shaft.

"_Holy hell, are they breeding!? They're like fucking everywhere!"_

"Shut the hell up, I've never heard you complain this much."

"_Yeah well, I'm concerned for you."_

"Kiss my ass."

Phoenix leaps to a lower ledge with no Sli Hunts on it, when she landed she pulled out her Desert Eagle and shot any of the Sli Hunts near the ledge. A jittering noise drew her attention, she turned around and head shot an Insecticon. She leaps to another ledge and another; she did this seven more times till she could see the bottom, just three more ledges. She shot anything that moved, she looks at the bottom and jumps down; she shoots down a giant Ratbat. After it dies she runs down the tunnel to be halted when two bullets hit the ground in front of her, she aims her Desert Eagle with her right hand at the attacker, Megatron.

But he was no longer a Transformer, but a human. But she knew it was him, she could feel his spark.

"_Okay, now this is creeping me out. How the hell did he become human?!"_

"_AllSpark?" _Phoenix thought.

Megatron's looks were that of a Russian, silver hair, aged face about fifty years, and he wore military clothes. He walks closer to Phoenix holding a Magnum Pistol.

"_Something's not right, this can't be Megatron, there is no metal material in his body. Nothing on my sensors."_ Said Unicron.

"_He did the same thing you went through; he was transferred into that man! His spark was implanted in that man, he must of took complete control of the man. That's what happens if the AllSpark wasn't used. But that man, he looks so familiar."_ Phoenix replied in her mind.

"Comrade Obsidian. Welcome to my humble abode." Megatron spoke with a slight Russian accent.

"I see you are still resolved to go down with the ship, Megatron."

"We are not going anywhere. All of the pain, the punishment and the difficulties helped make the Decepticons stronger! It's a shame you left us."

Phoenix cocks her gun.

"Stand aside." Phoenix ordered.

"Humph."

A man appears behind Megatron who stood taller than Megatron, Phoenix could tell he went through the same thing Megatron did. Phoenix didn't know him. Megatron lowers his gun as the man walked to the left side of Phoenix keeping an eye on her.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here are a few of my old friends I like to introduce you to."

"Charmed." Phoenix said keeping her eye on Megatron.

Another man appeared behind Phoenix, she quickly looks behind her to see him, he looked exactly like the other man. The two men circle Phoenix but she never took her aim off Megatron. Megatron turns around and walks to the door, waving goodbye to her.

"Russia, such a peaceful place. Don't you agree? A perfect place for your final resting spot."

Megatron disappears into the shadows beyond the door.

"_Oh shit, we're screwed! These guys look tough."_

Phoenix backs up from the one in front of her.

"I'm more powerful than last time."

She sees they are wearing protective coat, shields from bullets and grenade attacks. But the head is well unprotected. She looks at the one behind her.

"_A protective coat?"_

"That leaves the head."

"_These guys are really tough, be careful Aria!" _Reno warned.

The men close in on her, she faces the first one and runs past him. When she reached a platform she turned around to see if they followed only to see that they were gone.

"_What the hell?"_

She turns around to see them behind her.

"_How the hell?_

"Shut up!"

Phoenix starts shooting them, aiming at the head but the bullets would not penetrate the skull! She pulled out her grenade launcher and fired of three rounds dealing little damage but the explosions pushed them back letting her get behind them shooting them with her Desert Eagle. She looked at the to see them already charging at her, she fires off a few shots pushing one of them back, she then shoots the other and he fell back.

"_Upgrade! You need a Scorpion or a Submachine gun!"_

Phoenix thought of a Submachine gun and one appears in her left hand, she quickly holsters the Desert Eagle and aims the Submachine gun at them. As they regain their balance Phoenix leapt to the upper floor in this room, she looks down to see that they were gone again.

"Damn their fast!"

She looks at the far end of this floor to see them they begin to charge. They begins to fire rockets at her from a rocket pod emplacement meant to be used on intruders such as her.

"Not bad for a humanoid model."

"_Huh? What are you talking about?"_ Asked Unicron.

Phoenix ignores Unicron and shoots down the rockets, after the smoke clears one leapt over to her side while the other charged her. Phoenix jumps down and runs to the shaft, she turns around and faces them. She throws a grenade injuring them greater than before since they were charging at her. She dodges their mighty punches, she then leaps up the shaft to a wall then leaps even higher with them following close behind.

As they leapt toward her, she shot them down making them crash to the ground hard. She soon lands hard herself but felt no pain, they get back up and charge her again. She shoots the one in the head, the bullet breaks through the skull he falls forward dead. Phoenix kills the other with her mind.

"_Why didn't you do that earlier?"_

"I like to play with them before killing their minds."

Phoenix rests for a moment before going further; she used a lot of stamina to keep away from them. Phoenix soon reached the innermost recesses and prepares to meet her nemesis, the heart and might of the Decepticons. It was the twilight of the Decepticons.

Phoenix looked around the room and turns to the door behind her as a siren goes off, the doors open automatically, she aims her Desert Eagle around. The small hall was clear, she walked to the end of the hall to another door, she gathers ammo that littered the floor. The door opens to show another shaft, it was fancy flat bed elevator that lowers from the bottom. Phoenix looks down the shaft.

"It looks like someone already went down. Good old Slash. Heh heh heh."

Phoenix jumps to the small ledges; she jumped lower and lower shooting at Ratbats. As she jumped from side to side, many Sli Hunts littered the walls. Phoenix lands at the bottom.

"_Damn girl. I didn't even know you could do that."_

Phoenix smiles and stood up, Sli Hunts fall from above as well as Pinkies. She shoots them dead with her Submachine gun and killed a few with her mind. She reloads and continues to kill whoever fell. She backs up and a door behind her opens, she turns around and walks into a computer room. All the monitors showed the 'ALERT' sign. She looked around the room, more dead humans.

"_Why are they killing them for?"_

"Why are you caring for?"

Unicron fell silent; Phoenix looks at the papers that littered the floor and desks. Slash popped into her mind, she still needs to tell Slash the news. She connects her mind with Slash's. Slash was busy but still Phoenix needs to tell her.

"_Slash?"_

"_Huh? Phoenix, is that you?"_

"_Yes, listen. Remember I told you that I have something important to tell?"_

"_Yeah, what was it?"_

"_Well, your pregnant with twins."_

"_I was wondering why I've been acting funny. How do you know I'm going to have twins?"_

"_I can feel them. Be careful and watch out for Talus."_

"_I will. I got Swoop and Frenzy to watch me!"_

"_Glad to hear. I'll see you after this is all over."_

Phoenix breaks from their connection and relooked at the desks and papers again. Nothing of importance, she takes the ammo off the dead guards. She stepped over a few but the sound of them rising behind her forced her to throw a grenade killing five of them. Suddenly more enter the room from the door she entered, she killed most of the with her mind and some with the Submachine gun. Phoenix looks behind her, the dead humans were getting up. She tossed a grenade and it killed them clearing a path for her to leave the room.

She opens the door to see a stair well, equipment and more walking dead.

"_More zombies, hell."_

"They might not be zombies, they could be mind controlled."

"_Hell kid, you made the dead come to life remember?"_

"That was fun till they kept falling apart on me."

Phoenix and Unicron both laugh, Reno chuckles; Phoenix kills the 'zombies' but one managed to grabs her but she got loose from it and forced punched it, it broke through the wall it hits.

"_Nice."_

"_Such power you have Aria!" _Reno said with a smile.

Phoenix kills the other 'zombies' with her mind, she looks at their torn remains to see that something was in their blood.

"Nanocons?"

"_That's different."_

_"I told you guys that it was a new con!" _Starscream said.

_"Shut it jet face!"_ Unicron said.

Phoenix dips her fingers into the blood and looks at it.

"But this one doesn't have any; maybe my presence is causing the dead to rise. Remember what Dr. James said, they were working on bringing the dead back to life and such, and that I was able to control them?"

"_I remember…"_ Unicorn said.

Phoenix looks to her right to see some kind of Transformer coming at her.

"_Now what? A plant Transformer?"_

One spits at Phoenix, she dodged the spit. It melts the floor.

"Acid spit."

"_What are you going to name them kid?"_

"Aciants."

"_Acid plants, Aciants, not bad."_

The Aciants moved slowly toward her whipping their tentacles around, Phoenix tosses a grenade at them and when it explodes killing them.

"Is it just me or are they becoming more and more fleshy looking? Even their insides are more organic."

"_Yes, one of the many experiments that would improve Decepticons healing rate!" _Reno said.

Across the room more Aciants were coming, Phoenix notices explosive containers. She smiles as she fires off a few shots, the containers explode catching the Aciant's on fire killing them.

"Burn." Phoenix said with an evil smile.

She walks up the steps slowly keeping an eye out for anything to drop in. She notices part of the walkway had collapsed caused by Slash, Swoop and Frenzy.

"You're causing quite a diversion, everything is going as I expected."

Phoenix reached the collapsed walkway; she leaps over to the other side. She rests for a moment and reloads her guns. She looked down at the floor below her then hears loud yells. She looks up to see Mut Hunts, as they land in front of her. She shoots them in the head, then Pinkies fell from above. She kills them as well.

"_What a pain in the ass."_ Said Unicron.

"I admire their tenacity."

"_Just like you, you have to admire them in some way."_

Phoenix walks to the door at the end of the walkway, when it opens more 'zombies' were inside the small chamber. Phoenix kills them with her mind and looks at the three doors in this chamber.

"_Which way?"_

Phoenix looks at each one trying to think. The doors were locked with electronic locks.

"I'll have to short-circuit this."

She destroys the lock on the door in the middle with her mind, she enters another chamber. Another three doors and more 'zombies', she kills them and looks behind her to see more coming. Tossing a grenade behind them, Phoenix walks backwards into the chamber behind her.

"Megatron, you really gone to far too much trouble."

As the grenade explodes one managed to survive and grabs Phoenix by the neck. Phoenix shoots it in the throat, it drops her and she force punches it out of the room. She turns back to the doors and opens the one in the middle again, this time ammo was behind the door and another door, just one this time. She grabs the ammo and opens the door to find three more doors.

"A waste of my time."

She shots the lock on the door in the middle, as the door opened 'zombies' flood into the chamber Phoenix is in.

"_Damn, this again? Hey, Reno. Are we getting there?"_

"_Yes, we're almost out."_ Reno answered.

Phoenix kills them all with her mind and walked into the next room, only two doors in this room. She hears a loud shriek and turns around, a Mut Hunt leaps into the chamber and Phoenix shoots it out of the air just before it landed. She looks back at the two doors, one in the middle and one on the right. She opens the one in the middle.

"My reunion with Megatron is close at hand."

"_We get to kick his ass!"_

Phoenix enters the room and looks around, two huge double doors they open automatically.

Now with Megatron, he was looking at a monitor. Slash, Frenzy and Swoop was on the screen aiming their weapons at a huge Transformer with a massive rocket launcher and full body armor. Megatron held in his hand on a microphone, he talks through it.

"His name is Talus, an almost exact replica of Starscream with crossings of all Decepticons and humans. A pinnacle of biological weaponry. He has been in this lab for years undergoing improvements and upgrades."

Megatron watches as they back up and Talus slowly walks toward them. Frenzy looks up at the darken glass windows that concealed Megatron and One Siren.

"All controlled by One Siren. The ultimate weapon and Decepticon."

On another monitor, Megatron sees Phoenix walking up the steps to this room. He turns and looks at her.

"You got Ivan? Not bad comrade."

Megatron is fully speaking like a Russian. Phoenix walks closer to him with her Desert Eagle aiming at him. She looks at the huge clear glass container that held One Siren.

"So this is it."

One Siren looks at Megatron then Phoenix.

"Yes. She was activated just before you blew up my base back in America . I extracted her just before it became nothing more than a memory."

One Siren lowers her camera and continues to watch them.

"She and I have a lot in common. She linked with Talus, desiring more information and more data."

On the monitors beside Megatron, Slash and them were being watched closely by One Siren as they fight Talus. She was gathering information on how they were fighting.

"She wanted to know the truth, no matter how painful that reality may be."

Phoenix looks at One Siren and shook her head.

"That thing is merely a tool." Phoenix looks back at Megatron. "What it wants is something the user determines for it."

Megatron takes a few steps toward her.

"It's good that we can be honest with each other. It's a sign of a healthy relationship." Megatron slowly raises his arms, Phoenix readies herself. "It's a shame that this friendship has to end with the death of your human father."

Phoenix looks at him in shock and confusion.

"My father?"

Megatron forces something to emerge out of his human body, Phoenix watches as Megaton changes into a monster. He grew in size, two more arms extend out of his sides and grew really long. His face changed into a hideous crossing of man and beast.

"_Hell with it, you already know what I'm going to say."_

"_I know, don't get killed.."_ Phoenix replied in her mind.

The transformation is complete, Megatron looks like a crossing of flesh and machine. Phoenix shoots at him; she knew that he was now exactly like her but became a monster in turn. Four metal and flesh tentacles whipped the air from behind him, his four long and massive arms extend their claws.

"Your lack of creativity disappoints me. I expected more from you." Phoenix said.

She dodges an arm and leaps to the joining floor, she looks back at him.

"What a wretched state you've become." Phoenix said with an evil smile on her face.

Megatron was already gone and was running along the walls, Phoenix tries to hit him with her bullets but he was too fast.

"_You have to wait till he stops to hit him!"_ Reno yelled.

When Megatron got close, Phoenix shot him in the leg and he fell to the ground hard. Megatron whips one of his tentacles at her but she dodged it.

"I hope you still have some fight left, old friend!" Said Megatron in a threatening voice, the same voice from the past.

Megatron used his long arms to grab the ceiling and leapt over Phoenix. He hangs there on the wall and ceiling looking at Phoenix as she keeps firing at him. He throws something at her but she shot it down before it got far from him. Phoenix reloads leaving herself open, he grabs her with one of his hands and picks her off the ground. Phoenix struggles to get loose as he tightens his hand, some of her ribs begin to crack.

_"Damn! We got to get loose!"_

"Stronger with each strike." Megatron whips his arm around in the air ready to throw Phoenix. "Not even you can question the superiority of my power now!"

Megatron then throws Phoenix, but to her it was an advantage, Megatron threw her behind himself, she bounces off the wall and lands. She grabs her side, it hurt badly.

"My purpose remains as clear as ever!" Shouted Megatron as he stood there looking for her.

"Fine." Phoenix said taking aim.

"_Aria, see that spot pulsating? Shot it! It's his heart!"_ Reno yelled.

Phoenix sees it and fires, a couple of direct hits brought Megatron to his knees. He hits the ground in disbelief, he begins to glow red as Phoenix lands in front of him aiming her Desert Eagle, her left hand as on her right side.

"No! We are not done yet! ARGH!"

Blood spurts from his body as he falls forward, laying in front of Phoenix. He slowly changes back to that man.

"You need a part of an AllSpark to not die and to defeat me is impossible, Megatron."

Phoenix holsters her gun, Unicron was silent as was Reno.

"…"

"_Uni?"_

"_It's him, that man. He's Dr. Wolf, I thought he died at Rine Labs."_

"No. The man that died at Rine Labs all those years ago was Dr. James. He was protecting me from them and he died doing so..."

Phoenix looks at Dr. Wolf; she walked over to him and rolled him onto his back. She looks at a tattoo on his chest. It was of a Russian wolf and the words _'Wolves Never Die' _in Russian.

"_It is him." _Reno said. _"Megatron promised him that he would spare his life. But I never expected that he would do this, he took total control of Dr. Wolf. Aria, this could happen to you."_

Phoenix closed her eyes and stood up, a small tear runs down her face. She wipes it away and looks at One Siren, she was watching the whole thing, recording it all. Megatron was dead and so was Phoenix's father, now Phoenix will never get her answers. Phoenix walks over to the monitor in front of One Siren and hacks into One Sirens network and data base.

'_Requested data transfer complete.'_

A clear disk with a rotating Decepticon logo and the Reino Labs logo under it, pops out of a slot. Phoenix grabs it and holds it up, she looks at it and smiles.

"Everything on the Decepticons, all their plans, everything, even the Reino Labs, on one disk. This should come in handy."

Phoenix looks at another monitor to see that Talus was dead with Slash hugging Swoop and Frenzy poking Talus. Phoenix smiles and pockets the disk.

"It looks like you have finished what you came to do as well Slash. Just as I predicted."

Phoenix gets back on One Siren's console and types away. One Siren looks at Phoenix and Phoenix looks back. Phoenix smiles.

"Goodbye fair lady."

Phoenix hits enter, what she did was enter the code to delete all data on One Siren, all data of the Decepticons and Reino Labs. This will also shut One Siren down for good.

'_Data deleting activated. 80 seconds until completions.'_

The facility shuts down slowly then quickly, everything shuts down. Autobots in other parts of the facility we now in a blackout expect the red glow of the emergency power. Even Slash, Swoop and Frenzy were in the red light, still in that same room with the dead Talus.

Phoenix walks away from One Siren, when the timer reaches zero everything is offline.

'_All data erased.'_

One Siren shuts down completely.

Outside the sun slowly rose in the distance shading the sky with reds and orange mixing in with the snow clouds. Phoenix walked out on the snow as a siren goes off, she looks back. A hook was attached to a cable on the building, she shots the cable and the hook swings toward her, she grabs it and is pulled up into the air. She lets go and lands on the outer wall of the facility looking at the rising sun.

_Soon the Decepticons will be gone forever; they held the power of the AllSpark in their hands and the technology that created me. But they lacked the proper vision, the true vision of the future and now it falls to me to usher in this new future._ _I will help them, it's time to reveal myself to them. Can't remain in the shadows forever, they might need my help. I coming home to my new family, the Autobots._

Phoenix jumps off the wall and disappears from sight.

* * *

Please review! sry this took so long, had to add more and fix some errors! also read **Secrets **by** blood shifter**. her and i are doing joint stories! thanks for reading! now go read Secrets! 


	10. Proud and Gifts, Lots of Gifts

_Inner Demon_

_I'm happy for Slash, she's been getting bolder and wiser everyday. I'm very proud of her, she feels like a daughter and a sister to me at the same time._

Phoenix sighs.

_If somehow I was able to go back in time things would be different, but then again things could be worse. I'm tired of running and hiding in the shadows, it's not really my style. I've been giving them all advice in the dark, it's time for me to show myself to them. Slash will be giving birth in a few months so i might as well be here with the Autobots to help Slash with them, after all we DinoBots have to stick together. We're family after all!_

Phoenix stood there in the far corner invisible to the eye listening to Rachet yell and complain about everything, she shook her head in disgust. She visited Prime earlier giving him a long lecture and a proposition for him about Slash and Swoop. She knew that they needed some 'vacation time' and if Prime didn't let them Phoenix will rip out his spark and feed it to Unicron personally. After all, she knew that Slash and Swoop needed to have more dates and some time to get married so they can go on a honeymoon, she had everything planned for them, even got them passports to go anywhere in the world. Phoenix giggled at that thought, she even left two 'gifts' for them in Prime's office, the same 'gift' she was going to give someone special. . .

After a while of listening to Rachet, the other DinoBots entered the room. They tried to clam Rachet down but soon a knock was at the door.

"Enter." Rachet said with a hand on his head, he left out a large huff, he was getting annoyed.

The doors open and everyone looked to see who it was.

"G'day mates!"

Everyone in the room dropped their jaws, it was Outback!

"Outback!" Jazz yelled.

Everyone was looking at him in shock.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Outback asked in that Australian accent.

"You were killed." Swoop said looking at Slash and Frenzy who both nodded.

"Crazy mate, I saw Phoenix! She did a spark search and brought me back, I thank her."

Slash was smiling as was Phoenix.

"Yeah, you better be thankful." Phoenix said making everyone look.

Phoenix became visible and everyone looked at her.

"Obsidian!?"

Phoenix smiles. "Long thought dead has seemingly return, reborn as Phoenix rising from the fires!" Phoenix looks at Slash and Swoop. "Prime will be wanting to talk to you two soon."

Slash smiles a little, she knew Phoenix was up to something. Phoenix smiled and walked over to Grimlock, she changed into the Spinosaurus and growled at him. Everyone backed off if a fight were to happen yet none occurred, Grimlock looked at Phoenix and he transformed into dino mode and nuzzles Phoenix and she does the same.They gently nudged each other over and over till Grimlock looked at everyone. Slash was grinning and felt like screaming in joy!

"I'll be back, her and I have to catch up."

This shocked everyone, Grimlock was speaking good English! Phoenix makes a soothing noise as she and Grimlock left the room and headed outside. Slash kisses Swoop in great joy and hugs him, Frenzy was rubbing his head.

"What the hell was that?"

Rachet grabbed a wrench and was ready to throw it at Frenzy but decided not to, it'll be more work and he didn't feel like picking it up.

Phoenix and Grimlock walked back to the cave and sat down inside for their long time chat.

"I've grown fond of you Obsidian."

"It's Phoenix now, don't worry, I've started to like you too."

Grimlock grins a T-Rex smile.

"I've liked you since we first fought, I don't know why, I just do."

Phoenix understood, she liked him too. He is a great fighter and loyal warrior.

"Well Grim, I have a gift for you, would you like to take it?"

"What is it?"

Phoenix changes back to human and walks over to Grimlock still in dino mode.

"It's nothing painful but a gift. I'm kinda lonely with no one to talk to but myself and Uni."

Grimlock looks at her funny.

"Uni?"

Phoenix hangs her head.

"I've been hiding him for so long from you all but Slash, Swoop, and Prime. You see Grimlock, I'm not going to explain everything. I died and my human father implanted a spark in my chest. Half a spark to be accurate. It was half of Unicron's spark. I owe my life to Unicron for he saved my life a few times in the past, you see I can't die unless Unicron dies with me. You understand, right?"

Grimlock had his head tilted and slowly nods.

"I see. What about you powers? I heard Slash talking to Swoop about your powers as if they were mystical!"

"I was born with them and Uni shares his with me."

Grimlock transformed back to bot mode and sat down.

"So what is this gift you're going to give me?"

Phoenix smiles and placed her hands back on Grimlock.

"As I said, it's not painful but you will be feeling very weird after it's done. Okay?"

Grimlock nods his head and relaxes, he didn't expect what was coming next.

"No looking, okay? I'll tell you when you can."

Grimlock turns off his optics and waited, Phoenix's hands were getting very warm and he could feel his body shift and change internally. He tried to peek but something was causing him to keep them closed. The cool wind from outside blew into the cave sending a chill up Grimlock's back, he could feel his arms get bumpy and he rubs them. He doesn't understand what he's touching, he feels around his arm, he could feel thin strands of hair on his arm. He continues to feel around, his arm felt fleshy, he touches Phoenix's hand, he grasped it.

"You can open your eyes now."

"My eyes?" Grimlock jumps at the sound of his own voice, it was clear as rain and a little bit different.

Phoenix lets go of him but holds his hand.

"Need help Grimy?"

Grimlock feels with his other hand, he touches his face. It was fleshy and warm, he felt his chest, he could feel a heartbeat. Phoenix reached over and pulled up an eyelid.

"I see you." Phoenix said with a smile.

Grimlock opens his eyes slowly as Phoenix sat down in front of him, he looked at her, she sat at the same height as him.

"What did you do?"

"I gave you the gift to be like me, but not a monster. Here, let me help you up, you need to try out your new legs."

Phoenix stood up and slowly pulled Grim to his feet, he staggers forward pushing Phoenix against the cave wall.

"Not so fast cowboy."

Phoenix pushes Grim off herself and helped him to stand on his new legs. Grim looks down, he was wearing human clothes, he looks at his free hand.

"You made me a human?"

"Well, your not like one yet. I'll give the rest of the gift when I tell you the reason I did this. You see, now that you're like me, we can go places that most of you Transformers can't. Like going to the fair, riding on the roller coaster, eating ice cream, bumper cars. Going to the movies, walking through caves, underwater cave exploration."

"Don't get her started. She's been wanting for years to go to a fair."

Grim looks at Phoenix.

"Was that Unicron? He sounds different."

"Listen grimface, I've changed all thanks to Phoenix here. Damn, I sometimes miss being my old self at times."

Grim smiles at Phoenix and squeezes her hand.

"That sounds like fun Phoenix. You and I should go to a fair sometime."

Phoenix hugs Grim, this surprises him and Unicron. Grim uses his other hand and hugs her back.

"Thanks, Grimy."

Grim puts on a smug look and enjoys the hug, Phoenix pushes back and looks at Grim.

"I guess you want the rest of your gift, right?"

"Yes. What are you giving me this time?"

"The feelings of what it's like being a human. Much like Slash, but you will be able to change back to your regular self. Me, I tend to stay like this but I too have my own Transformer forms."

Grim smiled and nods his head, he's starting to like this. Phoenix got closer to Grim's face and caresses it, Grim closed his eyes as if he entered a trance. Something red glowed in Phoenix's chest, she slowly pressed her lips against Grim's. Grim loved this, he pulled Phoenix to his chest and embraced her as they kissed. Phoenix plays with Grim's tongue and he plays with Phoenix's. Grim was liking this a lot as was Phoenix.

_This won't hurt._

Grim pulls Phoenix closer almost in a bear hug, the red light exits Phoenix and enters Grim. It settles into his chest and the light dies down. Phoenix opens her eyes and Grim does the same, both of them stared at each other, their eyes glowing as it grew darker and darker. Phoenix and Grim break from their kiss and embrace each other even more. Grim felt very strange, he felt desire.

"_This is disgusting."_ Unicron complained.

"_Deal with it Uni, he'll be here with us till he adjusts to Reno."_

"_That kid was an ass, so what are you going to do with Screamer?"_

"_He's a gift for Slash's kids."_

"_I'm what?! You can't be serious!" _Starscream yelped.

"_Hey Screamer, about time you opened that scream of yours." _Unicron said.

Phoenix notices Grim had fallen asleep, she carried him to the bed and laid him on it. He looks handsome, she lays her right hand on his chest, right above his heart. She could see that Reno was combining well with Grim's spark.

"_Enjoying yourself Reno?"_

"_Yes! I will help this Dinobot and share everything with him, much like you and Unicron."_

"_Wonderful, I wouldn't want my gift to him to be uneventful."_

"_Don't worry, he'll understand everything. All the feelings we humans have, it's the least I can do for you Aria, since he and I will be one, we will both love you at the same time."_

"_Glad to hear."_

Phoenix walked to the cave entrance and looked up at the stars.

"Your connection to your other half has been broken."

"_I don't know what happened. I'm split from myself completely now."_

"Since you're no longer the Unicron you once were, how about a new name?"

"_Hell, you are SO NOT going to rename me! How about we just stay with Uni, I'm starting to get use to it anyway, it's short for Unicron but now I am a Uni for I am by myself in a way."_

"Cause you're spilt from your other self."

"_Correct."_

Phoenix sat there and soon Grim came over, he sat down next to her.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"I woke up and you were gone, I don't like that."

Phoenix leans against him and Grim leans back.

"Grim, I've been thinking."

Grim lays his head on Phoenix's, he soon hugs her and looks out at the gorgeous night.

"What?"

Phoenix runs her finger up Grim's chest.

"How about you and me go away for a while. Sort'a like a vacation, just the two of us. Go out, enjoy the world and then come back." _'I even left a note for Prime to let Slash and Swoop take a vacation, and if he has a problem he'll have to deal with me. Heh.' _Phoenix said and thought. _'They will go anywhere they please, it'll be just like me and Grim, if he agrees of course.'_

"You mean a honeymoon."

Phoenix now knew Reno was now completely one with Grim, now they share everything like Phoenix does with Uni. She hits Grim on the gut and laughs, he soon laughs to with a slight cough.

"We're not even married, and you want to go on a honeymoon."

"I didn't get the chance to propose."

Grim kisses Phoenix and sighs, Phoenix closed her eyes, she can finally have some peace in her hellish life.

"So when do you want to go?" Grim asked.

"Tonight."

"That sounds like fun. I have to tell my brothers and the others I'm leaving for a while. So you and I can have some fun, going out, doing things I couldn't do as a Dinobot and now that I have a human look maybe even see the inside of a museum."

"And maybe even come back with something else."

Grim widens his eyes and soon laughs. Phoenix didn't know why she was thinking that, maybe she wants it, maybe she wants Slash to feel even more happy, Phoenix didn't know. They soon stood up and looked down at the Autobot base.

"I should go tell them." Grim said.

"No need Grim, I left a little note on your room door. They'll see it soon, don't worry. Plus I left one in Primes office, he'll read it soon."

Grim smiles a big smile and picks Phoenix off the ground.

"Then let's go have some fun."

Phoenix points down the cave.

"Take the path on the left, we'll take the RV on our little road trip."

"_RV? Where the hell did you get an RV?"_

"He's really a pain isn't he?" Grim asked.

"Yes he is." Phoenix said with a smile.

Grim carried Phoenix half way through the tunnel but soon got tired, he still needs to get use to his new body.

"So, what was Optimus Prime going to talk to Slash and Swoop about?" Grim asked.

"He's going to give them a long time off, I even left them a gift."

Grim laughs.

"A gift, eh?"

"Yes, the same thing I gave you. I'm giving them the ability to look like humans, Slash will have back her original body, it will be the same age she is now. Swoop will have his own body too, anyway he wants it to look."

"You're too kind Phoenix." Grim said nudging her on the shoulder.

"_Too kind indeed, not like you at all." _Uni said.

"_I feel generous today. Besides, if Prime doesn't let them go..."_

"_I get to have his spark!" _Unicron said smiling.

They soon exit the cave and the RV was parked and ready to go. Phoenix opened the door and they got in.

"So, who's driving?" Grim asked.

"We don't have to, the android will take us where we want to go."

"Where do you want to go first?" Grim asked.

Phoenix smiles and looks at the android.

"To the fair grounds next to the ocean. Grim and I want to enjoy our time together."

"Yes ma'am." Said the android in perfect English.

Grim smiles a bigger smile as Phoenix walks to the back of the RV, she looks at him and smiles.

"You coming?"

Grim felt funny, he felt desire and he soon skips to the back of the RV. He closes the door as the RV takes off toward the beach.Grim entered the bedroom, jumped onto the bed and looked at Phoenix, she stood there smiling at him. She winked at him and he soon fell asleep, Phoenix turns around and sits down at the desk. She opens the laptop that sat on the desk, she soon inserts the disk she got from the lab in Russia and opens the files. There she found something interesting involving time travel, human cloning, and another lab...

By the time she was done, she was tired. She popped the disk out, hid it in her mind and soon joined Grim on the bed. There they slept soundly till it was time to get out and walk the beach. Grim snuggled against Phoenix and enjoyed her warmth, Phoenix enjoyed his warmth as well. They slept so peacefully and energizing.

Soon the RV was at the beach and Phoenix and Grim didn't get up till late in the afternoon, Grim woke up, he eyed the ceiling and sat up. He never felt so energized, he stretched and looked at his hands, he forgot for a moment what happened last night but he smiled when he looked at Phoenix. She slowly opened her eyes to meet his. Grim remembered a song he heard on the radio a few years back and he decided to use that line from the song.

"Good morning beautiful, how was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side. To open my eyes and see your sweet face." Grim sang with a smile, he forgot the rest.

"Heh, it's more like good afternoon." Phoenix said rolling off the bed. "You have a nice singing voice by the way."

Grim laughs and stretchers even more, Phoenix points to the small door in the room.

"I'm getting a shower."

As she walked Grim was fascinated by her form, the way her body moved.

"Go make us some lunch." Phoenix said as she slowly lifted her shirt as she entered the bathroom.

The door closes and running water could be heard, Grim hesitated.

"_She's so beautiful!" _

"_Why do we have to go make lunch? We both know what she is thinking, she's playing with us."_ Reno said.

Grim ran out of the bedroom and spoke to the android.

"Hey?" Grim said.

"Simions."

"Simions, go get me a really nice silver ring, pure silver and bring us back a nice dinner so Phoenix and I can have a romantic dinner at the beach."

"Right away."

Simions leaves and Grim runs to the bathroom stripping and tripping over himself in excitement and pleasure! Reno was excited too, so was his desire. As soon as he entered the bathroom he was kicked out!

"Not before marriage!" Phoenix shouted as she locked the door.

Grim rubs his ass and puts his boxers back on.

"_Why not?" _He wondered.

"_It's a human rule, no sex before marriage. Some people follow it, others don't." _Reno answered.

"_You humans are very strange creatures."_

"_Let me tell you a thing or two about us humans..."_

Reno spoke to Grim for over an hour, even when Phoenix came out of the bathroom and waited for him to come with her to the fair.

"_Wow, that's a lot of info."_

Phoenix smiles at Grim making his desire to occur again. Grim notices and soon puts the rest of his clothes on, Phoenix giggles.

"You need to control that desire of yours, Grim. Reno you know better than that."

Grim smiled and followed Phoenix outside, the fair grounds were huge! Arcades, Ferris wheels, bumper cars, roller coasters, many thrills and enjoyments. Simions walked over to Grim handing him the ring.

"Thanks."

Phoenix looks at Grim and takes his hand.

"Let's go lover boy."

Grim blushed and smiled even more as they entered the fair, hand in hand. Grim tugs Phoenix's hand and she his. He looked at her and she him, Grim spoke to her by his mind.

"_I love you Phoenix."

* * *

Yeah! Almost done! Confused? Read Secrets by blood shifter, we are doing joint stories!! thanks for reading please review!!_


	11. The Proposition From Unicron

_Inner Demon_

The other half of Unicron's spark, untainted by Phoenix's being, still stirred with evil desire unlike his other half, he woke and took hold of Megatron's wondering spark, drifting in the great cosmos.

"Megatron..."

Megatron drifted closer and closer, Unicron speaks to him.

"Welcome, Megatron."

The blast of his voice caused Megatron to fly back a little but he soon regained his posture.

"What do you want Unicron?"

"I have summoned you here for a purpose."

Megatron's rage burns deep inside him.

"No one summons Megatron!"

Unicron chuckles a little.

"Then it pleases me to be the first." Unicron said calmly.

Megatron grew ever more angry but he could do nothing since he had no body.

"State your business."

"I have a proposition for you. One that you either accept or face total annihilation."

"What is it?"

Megatron's spark swayed gently back and forth in Unicron's head. Shifting and turn, Unicron's head goes around Cybertron.

"This is my command: I want you to destroy Phoenix and my other half along with all the Autobot's on Earth. All you have to do is lure them to a place I will tell you in time, there they, the Dinobots and Phoenix, will be at my will! They'll never see it coming."

"Why should I? What's in it for me?"

"Your bargaining position is out of the question, so I will give you a new body, new troops to command."

"And?"

"And nothing! You belong to me now."

"I belong to nobody!"

"Perhaps I misjudged you." Unicron uses his power to inflict pain and the feeling of Oblivion upon Megatron. "Then proceed on your way to oblivion."

"No! I will serve! I will serve!"

Unicron stops it and chuckles as he took hold of Megatron.

"Excellent!"

Unicron uses his power and changes Megatron into a new Transformer and gave him new troops as well. He was no longer grey or silver, but dark blue and purlpe. A massive hand cannon can be seen on his right arm.

"Behold, Galvatron!" Unicron said in a commanding voice.

Galvatron checks his new body he smiles and begins to laugh as Unicron begins to make Galvatron's troops.

"And these will be your minions. Scourge the tracker, and his hunch men the Sweeps. Cyclonus the warrior and his armada."

Unicron uses his power to create a giant space ship, Galvatron looks at it as does his hunch men.

"And this will be your ship, now go. Destroy the Autobots."

Galvatron smiles.

"I will rip open the Autobot's till they tell me where Phoenix is! I will enjoy the screams of my dear old friend Phoenix as I cut her open and rip out her heart!"

Galvatron uses his arm cannon and flies over to the ship.

"To Earth!" He shouted, his troops follow as well. The ship blasts off heading to Earth, light years away.

"Kill them all... Kill them all and their sparklings, their children." Unicron said as his voice faded away.

Galvatron begins to wonder, what if he retrieves the other half of Unicron and implants his into his spark?

_Ultimate power!_

So Galvatron plots and plans, he will do something to get them, something to get what he desired the most now.

Freedom.

But for Galvatron, he will let Unicron suffer for a while longer, for Galvatron decides not to reach Earth till a year and a half has past.

* * *

Well my readers, this is the last chapter. Do you want another story? Well I have to since blood shifter is! LOL, please review! 


End file.
